Babysitter Blues
Babysitter Blues is the ninth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on March 13, 1988. Plot In the beginning, we see Tigger, Pooh and Piglet escaping prison, jumping into Christopher Robin and his train. They then head for a dead end and the dream ends where Christopher Robin’s toy train falls down the stairs. A babysitter named Tammy watching Christopher Robin while his mother is out sends Christopher back to bed. However, Christopher is not sleepy, and makes four messes and Tammy the Babysitter, not to mention Christopher’s mother, gets mad. Thinking that babysitting is the easiest job, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger try to watch Roo while Kanga’s out, and find out babysitting is harder than it looks. Roo is eventually found after the gang loses him, and Christopher Robin listens to Tammy the next time he is sent to bed, as do Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger. When Tammy checks on him and she feels proud. Quotes * Tammy (last lines): Okay, Chris... (sees Christopher Robin already asleep with Pooh, Tigger and Piglet): ...topher Robin? (giggles): I wonder if somebody...switched Christopher Robins on me...? (closes the door) Gallery Screenshot 20180102 1919199191.png Snowball.png Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “Babysitter Blues” Story by MARK ZASLOVE and RICHARD MERWIN Teleplay by BRUCE REID SCHAEFER and BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER PETER CULLENS TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS NICHOLAS MELODY JACKIE GONNEAU JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers KURT ANDERSON KEN BOYER JAN GREEN Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L.-C.I.O. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney TELEVISION Distributed By Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *Like Christopher Robin's mom, Tammy the Babysitter's face is never shown, and is usually only seen from the neck down. *When Christopher Robin accidentally switches on the vacuum cleaner, if viewers look real closely, the vacuum's nozzle is slightly anthropomorphized as it sucks up Pooh, when Tigger accidentally throws it in reverse, and when Christopher finally unplugs it before it reverts to its inanimate state. *The episode title is also an episode of the same name from Dexter's Laboratory. *This is the only episode, where Rabbit and Gopher are mentioned. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Christopher Robin episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Roo episode Category:Episodes without Rabbit